youtubepoopfandomcom-20200223-history
Brock
Brock Rockstan is the 20 year old teenager who was the former gym leader of the Pewter City gym before Nintendo hired him to be cast along aside of Ash Ketchum and Misty on Ash's Reality TV show. Second right after Ash Ketchum (as expected), Brock is probably one of the most memorable characters of the show, and was paid just as much as Ash was, a subject of dispute that cost him his spot during the second season of Ash's Reality TV show in the homophobic Orange Islands. Brock is also notable for being the one cast member that threatened Ash enough he actually came close to walking out of the show TWICE. Life as Gym Leader Before his fateful encounter with bratty Ash and Pikachu, Brock was the gym leader at the Pewter City while his father made condoms out of stone and sold them to customers in order to support their home of 7 orphans, two illegitimate children, and three mystery undocumented children RUMORED to exist. The family also had to support a bunch of talking rocks that lived on a diet of gems and diamonds. Therefore, the family was majorly in debt and Brock had no choice but to raise money by challenging beginning trainers at his gym using all sorts of weak flying Pokémon like Pidgey's against his thirty-two feet rock-solid Onix. Being that all of these retarded trainers used ridiculous bug Pokémon against rock types, Rattatas, Pidgeys, and Nidorans. Brock was virtually unbeatable without "Starter Pokemon" being in the equation and thus became a thing of a local legend. That is, until Ash and his Reality TV entourage/crew rolled in. The Producers' Plan The producers wanted to make Ash's Pikachu stand out from the rest of the electric Pokémon, so they forced Pikachu to battle Brock's Onix even though everyone knew that electric moves didn't affect ground types. To absolutely NOBODY's surprise, Brock nearly KILLED Pikachu by having his Onix strangle it with Bind. Meanwhile, Ash took the opportunity to polish his "Acting Skills" by pretending to scream in desperation. In the deleted archives of the show, our sources found a video tape after the battle where Ash admitted to the crew that "he'd rather have Onix choke Pikachu a little harder so that he could get a new Pokemon and maybe a boner for his choke fettish" WHILE Pikachu was being revived. Since the epic fail of the first battle, the producers decided to cheat their way into making Ash win so that they could reap in higher ratings from all the naysayers to debate about an electric-type beating a rock/ground type. So they arranged for the fire extinguishers to be turned on so that they could soak Onix completely and weaken it. Pikachu was also forcefed heavy steroids. (Something that would be constantly done to him from seasons onward.) Therefore, Pikachu was able to "achieve" victory. Landing a Spot on Ash's Reality TV Show At the time of the gym battle, Nintendo was already considering a third cast member in order to zip up the merchandise and promotion of "Pokemon Gyms" that would be a recurring theme within the Pokémon games. Thus, they negotiated with Brock, and he agreed to do the show in return for a large sum of money to finally save his family from debt. So, Brock joined Ash and Misty on their journey while his father stayed behind to manage the gym. Appearance Brock is very noticeable for his seeming inability to open his eyes. He has a "Sleepy-Eyed blind Asian" condition that is shared among his father, all his siblings, and his extended family. Instead, Brock moves about using echolocation and his ears, which is why he always tends to be afraid of Misty or Max who often enjoyed pulling his ears during the Kanto, Johto, and Hoenn Saga whenever he would flirt with Nurse Joy or Officer Jenny or any other pretty lady. When Brock does open his eyes however, it really is quite a dramatic effect. Personality Brock's character on the show from the start brimmed with maturity and Poke-knowledge in stark contrast to Ash's selfish, negligent, whiny, fake, and naive ways. Being a calm character of above-average Pokémon knowledge AND a rather accommodating personality. Brock was usually the thinker of the group while also keeping things under control whenever Ash freaked out over panic attacks and not getting waited on. Misty would often get irritated with Brock's sudden infatuation with the ladies, And as the seasons went on, Brock's flirtatious character became more and more apparent and soon an aggravated Misty would get the part of pulling Brock's ears whenever he was in someone's face. Other than that though, Brock and Misty were very good friends even off camera, as they both detested working with the ever-demanding and egotistical Ash. Troubles At the end of Season 1, Ash got angry over Brock getting paid the same amount of money (23 million dollars) as he did and actually threatened to quit the show being a kid "star." Since the show and the Pokémon games coincided at an extremely marketable time when it was literally "THE NEXT BIG THING", the producers simply could not afford jeopardizing the show with the possibility of replacing Ash Ketchum as he was a household name. Therefore, they told Brock to take a short-term leave by using Professor Ivy to lure Brock away with her sexy charms. Instead, they held a casting call, and an untalented walk-in sketch artist named Tracey miraculously got the substitute role. Hiatus and Return to the Reality TV The second season was very well received despite fans complaining about Tracey's absentminded and wooden acting skills. By the end of the Orange Islands League, Ash was already getting sick and tired of Tracey's lack of talent and thus he told the fans to skip out on the last few episodes of the season in attempt to drown the ratings. Sure enough, the stupid population of Sinnoh and Kanto followed Ash's words, and the ratings hit an awful low following Ash's "scripted" victory against Drake at the Orange Islands. Ash then blamed the ratings fail entirely on Tracey and successfully got him booted out the door. The producers then brought back Brock, who was ready to accept the role because Professor Ivy admitted she was in to scam Brock for the money. (The real reason is why Brock "DID NOT WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT.") Since the start of the Johto Journeys, Brock's flirtatious behavior became ever more apparent as he was hitting up on pretty much every female character of every episode. For some reason, Brock would always be drawn to every Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny even though they were identical. However, Brock interestingly never felt an attraction to Jessie of Team Rocket, whom Brock thought was too "ditsy, crude, and a total hot mess" for his tastes. The fans often appreciated Brock's flirtatious acts as he represented a different side of the show from the asexual and self-assured Ash. As the seasons went on, Brock's Pokémon went through many changes due to pregnancy leaves and unfulfilled contracts. Brock was originally scripted to bring his Steelix into the Hoenn and Sinnoh region, but the goons running the production office messed up on its Shiny-scale design and they ultimately scratched it for Pokémon like Mudkip, Ludicolo, and Croagunk, the latter who became extremely popular as a mascot and meme Pokémon for essentially playing the "flirt/pain role left behind unattended by Misty and Max". Kirby and Samus both auditioned to be in the show, but the producers put them on the waiting list following Doge and Grumpy Cat after Brock promised to stay after the Hoenn saga. Brock was also the "chef" of the show who cooked the only "edible" food in the show that wasn't poisonous or made of recycled plastic synthetic-fibers. While Ash seemed to enjoy Brock's food on camera, in reality, Ash often complained of stomach pains after eating and had prescriptions of aspirin that he took to ease the pain. While he thought that Brock's food was the work of a negative-one star chef (Chef Ramsay would have 5 reasons why Brock is terrible at cooking), Ash admitted that it was at least "bearable" on the good days when the paparazzi didn't have to find Ash sneaking into the bushes to drink ibuprofen from the awfulness of the food. As Brock often gave his Pokémon CPR and actually became a midwife to several of his Pokémon, Brock eventually developed the sudden interest to become a Pokémon "Breeder". Interestingly enough, on the show, Misty got to hatch an egg, May got to hatch and egg, and Dawn also got to hatch an egg before Brock finally got to hatch an egg. Following the "birth" of Happiny, Brock became increasingly motherly and sometimes provided comic relief to the tense and unsettling situations caused by Ash's dirty loudmouth using explicit language that required many retakes throughout the shooting day. Final Straw In the end, Ash was threatened by Brock's popularity and he was also annoyed at Brock having stayed on the show just as long as he did.In fact, in an interview for "The National Inquirer" Ash actually admitted that he was scared because he thought Brock was "transforming into his own mother from a guy with a penis to a hoe where his bottom-balls moved up a few feet" and that he suspected of Brock, "stealing camera time from him and feeling entitled to be the center ofattention because he was on the show as long as Ash himself was". Thus, Ash and Brock got into a huge fight where Ash was famously caught on camera calling Brock a "two-time saggy hag who leeched money off of social welfare, drain on Medicare, and needed to drop his ass off to a hospus." Following this, Ash threatened to quit the show a SECOND time, and eventually after nine months of fighting in court for pension-checks and subsidiary benefits, Ash was got the pleasure to give Brock his peppermint walking stick and throw him out of the studio. After the Show Brock returned to Pewter City following his days of being a celebrity and opened up his very own Pokémon clinic licensed to heal and psychological rehabilitation for Pokémon abused by Ash. Brock also opened up a daycare in his house and turned his gym into a yoga center so that he could look at all the pretty ladies as they stretched and undressed themselves. He also worked as a Pokémon Breeder by making low-quality Pokémon food and selling them as "Name-Brand" Nutrition Supplements with the fame of his name acquired on the show. When FOX News caught up to Brock recently, he actually gave his honest opinions about the show being a complete "Snoozefest" without him and that he was glad that "Whiny-ass Ash was still losing every single Pokemon League Tournament" and that he was glad he didn't have to share a camera with that "Attention-starving slut". Brock also stated that he thought Ash was a phony, bossy, and prissy person who treated him as nothing more than an indentured servant by making him do Ash's laundry and devising innovative recipes of drugs and steroids to feed Pikachu. Apparently, Brock believes that Ash is just as if not more VAIN than Jessie of Team Rocket. Love Interests Although Brock hits on every pretty lady he sees, here are the notable ones. Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy Just like there is one of them in every town, Brock falls for every one of them. And just as he falls for them all being IDENTICAL, the answer is always IDENTICAL. Brock gets the cold shoulder. Professor Ivy As stated before, Ivy was hired as the seductress to go out on a "several-months date" with Brock to preoccupy him while he was on leave during the filming of Season 2 in the Orange Islands. Ivy was paid a lot of money for her role as Brock's "Romantic Distractor" and Brock and her parted on a very bitter split. Blackface Jynx Unlike most of his other advances, this relationship actually got somewhere even off camera. Being the only Pokémon that resembled a real human being, Brock was initially attracted to her blonde hair, giant lips, and noticeable breasts. However, due to controversy and the Civil Rights Movement (aka, Black Lives Matter) in the "fake Media" the "Blackface Jynx" episode was banned, and Brock's on screen chemistry with Jynx was unfortunately un-aired, And though they had a brief relationship off camera, They both moved on eventually. Likes * Misty * His Onix * Nurse Joys * Officer Jenny * Professor Ivy (Used to) * His Chansey * Delivering Baby Pokémon * Cooking Poke-Food * Mariah Carey * Princess Peach * Any Pretty Lady * Seinfeld Dislikes * Ash Ketchum Category:Characters Category:Pokemon Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Handsome Creatures Category:Heroes Category:Bipolar Category:Terrorists Category:Loves Children Category:Pervs Category:Pokemon Trainers